RobRae Week 2015
by a-thousand-anthologies
Summary: Drabbles/one-shots for RobRae week March 2015 :) T-mentions of sex
1. Date Night

It had been an unbearably tiring evening.

The Teen Titans had been fighting since noon, battling the ongoing attacks to their city.

Raven was exhausted. And that was one of the biggest understatements of the year. Her arms felt like lead, weighing her shoulders and chest down; her legs were twice as bad, she used up the majority of her slight remaining energy just to drag them forward. She wanted nothing more, in that moment, than to curl up in her bed and sleep.

Slumped, she yawned as she spotted the R-cycle tucked away in its usual place. Their leader had sped off on his bike while the other titans rode in the T-car, mumbling something about previous engagements.

Raven waved goodnight to her fellow titans as she dragged her heavy legs to her room. As the door slid open, Raven was greeted with the sight of their resident Boy Wonder, laying casually on her bed, wearing civilian clothes for the first time in four months. He was on his side, head resting on his right fist, propped up on his elbow. In his other hand, the black and white mask that he never took off, lay flat.

When he saw her, he looked up and grinned. A mischievous glint sparkled in his eyes, if only for a second.

Raven stepped into her room, raising an eyebrow while trudging towards where he lay domineering her bed.

"Care to explain exactly what you're doing in my bed, Boy Blunder?"

"C'mon, Rae, we agreed that Sunday's are our date nights!"

"Dick, I think those decisions are overridden by the fact that we've been fighting monsters all day."

He sat up and shot her a pout. "But you promised,"

"I promised we'd have dates every week, not that we'd have dates no matter the circumstances. And today I am tired." She said, not looking at him.

"Raven, please, you and I both know your healing works on exhaustion as well." He said, savouring her name on his tongue like it was a rare delicacy. He smirked as he saw her resistance shatter.

Raven jeered at him. He knew full well the looks that made her knees buckle.

She sighed. "I'm showering first."

"Can I join you?"

"You take one step into this bathroom, Boy Blunder, and you'll be wishing you'd gone to sleep as soon as you got back."

Robin scowled but didn't push it. She hadn't, after all, taken anything but her towel in with her.

Raven escaped into her bathroom, letting out a soft moan as the warm water kissed her bare skin. She almost considered falling asleep right then and there but she shook the idea from her head as she recalled her boyfriend waiting impatiently on her bed. She wondered how exactly to convince him to just let the date go for tonight. She sighed. He wasn't one to be easily convinced.

She came out of her bathroom to find Robin laying on his back beside a pair of underwear Raven was sure she hadn't left there. In fact she was fairly sure she didn't own any Victoria's Secret underwear. It was a skimpy set. Red with black lace trim. The whole thing was sheer.

Robin grinned.

An idea sparked in Raven's head.

She raised an eyebrow and began ambling towards him. She purposefully moved slow, letting her hips sway precariously. She crossed her arms beneath her breasts, pushing them up.

She relished in Robin's look. His jaw dropped, he sat up, she could feel his eyes follow the movements of her hips.

Raven reached her bed and pushed Robin back down, pinning him under her. The towel wrapped around her hair fell loose, her hair dripping onto his face.

"This stuff," Robin gulped as Raven pressed her lips to his neck, "is supposed to be for after the date, Rae."

Raven pulled her head up to look in his beautiful, beautiful eyes. "Can't we just fast-forward?" Her breath licking at his cheeks.

She watched as his determination melted and he let the fire in his eyes take over.

He flipped them, effectively capturing her under him, before ravishing her lips.

"Fast-forwarding dates to sex is exclusively a one-time occurrence, sweetheart." He said, trailing kisses down her neck, over her collarbones, to where she'd tucked her towel.

She took his lips as he strew the purple thing across the room.

Needless to say, their 'date night' didn't really go as planned.

/

The next morning, Raven found the rest of Robin's gifts to her. He'd mumbled in his sleep about going to the trouble of hiding everything so carefully too.

It turned out that he'd actually been planning to spend the entirety of their date night in her room, she'd found a little tent under her bed, wine, snacks and two pieces of a cheesecake in a cool-box he'd hidden behind her chest. He'd also placed brand new matching mugs on her dressing table, inside of which lay a pair of promise rings (with a note for clarification). In a nook beside her bed, he'd left two pairs of slippers, one Robin-themed and one Raven-themed. The Raven-themed one was bigger.

Robin had woken not long after Raven, but remained content watching her find everything he'd hidden. The civilian clothes he'd dug out of his closet lay folded, courtesy of Raven, no doubt, on her side table.

He watched as Raven propped up the tent, and collected each and every gift into it. She even decided to try on the lingerie. He decided, as she scrutinised her appearance in her pentagon mirror, to wrap his arms around her waist and nuzzle his face into her neck.

"You look stunning." His lips brushed against her ear.

"I was wondering when you'd finally get up, I've been prancing around my room naked like an idiot for ages." She said, pressing a kiss to his cheek.

He grinned, "What say we substitute today as our date for this week?"

He gathered her into his arms, and carried her into the tent.


	2. High SchoolNormal Teens AU

Raven Roth had just moved to Jump City. Her father sent her there to have her attend the prestigious private school, Titans Academy.

He'd bought her a gigantic apartment, two to a floor. Hers was one of the two penthouse apartments. Her floormate was supposedly the infamous heir to Wayne Corporations, Richard Grayson. She'd heard various rumours about him, but she wasn't bothered. There were a myriad of rumours circulating in the 'high' class community about her as well, none of which were remotely true.

By the time she reached the apartment, all her things, aside from the box of possessions she always kept with her, had been unpacked. Her room was decorated similarly to the one in her father's mansion.

The kitchen was stocked with all the food she could need, and since she'd refused a maid to cook all her meals, several recipes had been set on her counter.

She sighed and made herself a cup of tea. She settled on a side chair in her lounge, tucking her feet under her legs, and flipped open the newspaper on her coffee table.

Time to find a new job.

/

Raven was woken on a Sunday morning, which would have been a crime in itself, but was particularly heinous given that Raven had been working until three.

She was woken by the incessant ringing of her doorbell.

She trudged to her door, tying a blue satin robe around her on her way. She considered checking her hair in the many mirrors lining her walls but could barely see at it was.

Raven opened her door to come face to face with a box. The box was blue and black, with the Titans Academy logo on the front. And the box appeared to have black trackpant-cladded legs attached to it.

She shook her head and took the box from the person.

This was how she first informally met Richard Grayson.

"Hey!" He said, the grin on his face so wide that she was almost blinded.

His dishevelled black hair and eye bags told her he hadn't slept last night; supported by the fact that she'd come home last night to the stereo from his apartment blasting through her walls. She'd honestly been too tired to care.

She'd tuned out the music as she showered and then flopped onto her bed immediately after, falling asleep before realising.

"Hi," Raven answered, setting the box down beside her.

"Richard Grayson, but you probably already knew that." He stuck out a hand.

She took it. "Raven Roth."

"I've heard a lot about you," he said.

"Likewise."

He wasn't leaving.

"Uhh, did you want to come in?" She said, despite not really wanting to.

"Sure! I mean, I got my box today as well and figured I'd get you yours too. And that's the reason I actually came, and the fact that we've been living beside each other for two weeks and we haven't properly met, too." He was rambling, she realized.

There was something in his steps as he walked in, in his glazed eyes as he scanned the apartment.

"You're drunk." Raven said as he was sitting down.

"Ah, is it obvious?"

"Sort of."

She gave him water and quickly checked her face in a mirror. She looked tired. Her eye bags were actually worse than his, and her hair looked more like a nest than hair. She would have to cut it soon.

"Do you have coffee?" He asked, after finishing the water.

"I do, but if you're still drunk I don't think it's a good idea."

He gave her a look.

"Because you can't take stimulants with depressants." They said together.

He smiled.

"I can get you a banana?"

"Thanks,"

By the time she'd retrieved a banana from her kitchen, he was lightly snoring on her couch.

She wondered whether to wake him or let him sleep, eventually deciding on the latter, after seeing his face fan out in relaxation.

She gently pushed him down onto the couch to lay flat and placed a thin quilt on him.

She left him there, locking her bedroom door, and showered.

After she'd freshened up, and dressed in acceptable attire, she went back to her lounge.

He was asleep, breathing softly.

To be completely honest, she wasn't sure how she felt about a strange boy sleeping in her house. She supposed she should be more on guard, but, strangely, he didn't seem very dangerous, though she'd heard of his expertise in martial arts, in fact, she almost felt stable with him.

She decided, rather than mulling over Richard Grayson, she'd have a look in the box he'd brought to her.

The first thing she saw as she opened the box was a uniform. A white shirt, grey skirt, red sweater-vest and a charcoal blazer. She grimaced.

Underneath her new uniform was stationary and a graphics calculator. As well as all her books. Textbooks, required reading and notebooks were all bundled together at the bottom of the box. She also found her timetable.

"Wow, you're in like AP everything, smarty-pants." His sleepy drawl made her jump.

"Don't _do _that!"

"Sorry," he said, crossing his legs as he sat down on the floor beside her.

"You're most definitely not forgiven." Raven said, hand over her chest, where her heart was still reaching.

"I don't usually fall asleep at my neighbour's houses, especially if I've only met them once."

"Liar."

His grin fell. "What?"

"As far as I can tell, you've been testing the waters this whole time. Going out of your way to deliver my mail? Purposefully coming in here drunk and asking for coffee? Falling asleep on my couch? It's like the plot from a crappy chick flick. You were just checking out what kind of person I was."

"When did you figure it out?"

"In your credit, I figured it out after I came back out here and you were actually asleep."

Richard Grayson sighed. And then smiled a little sheepishly. "I suppose an explanation is in order?"

"You bet it is, Boy Wonder."

Raven saw him cringe at the old nickname. It seemed some rumours were not completely baseless after all.

"As famous as I am -"

"How modest,"

He cleared his throat. "As famous as I am, I have a lot of fans. And a lot of stalkers. People have used your position to befriend me, and then sell my secrets to tabloids all over the country. Since then I've been testing, as you put it, every person that has lived here."

"What if they fail?"

"I get my father to remove them from the area." He grinned. "But you don't have to worry about that, not only are you one of the minuscule few to pass, you are the first to figure it out. I guess I'm losing my touch."

"Or maybe you've just met your match." She smirked.

"I wonder," he said, rising, "for your information, I do AP everything as well."

She stood, too. "Of course you do, Richard Grayson."

He stuck out a hand, much like the time at the door. "My friends call me Dick."

She took it, this time stronger. "That isn't very nice of them. Can't I call you Boy Wonder?"

"Anything but that."

Raven laughed. She hadn't laughed out loud for a while. It felt nice. Her world felt lighter.

They walked to the door together, exchanging smirks and chuckles.

"I'll see you soon, Richard."

"If you ever need help with anything around here, I'm just a few steps away." He waved from his door before he entered his apartment, disappearing from her view.

/

The next few weeks passed by in a blur. They'd met up almost every day, whether it was at either of their apartments, the roof, their balconies or a nearby park.

It turned out that the wall they shared was their bathroom wall.

Morning showers became a time to knock on the wall to see if the other was on the other side. After a few tries, they ended up synching their showers.

Raven learned that Richard was an insomniac. It was the reason he drank so much coffee, and also the reason he liked to hold parties all night long. He had nightmares, he'd explained. Even if he did close his eyes he'd always end up waking up in a sweat, cold to the bone and scared out of his skin not long after. He'd go to sleep for roughly a few hours a week.

One day she suggested he take day naps at her place, since he'd seemed to be fine on that first day.

It ended up working. And so, it became a routine.

He would come to her house in the afternoons and nap on her couch with a quilt, while she read a book on her side chair.

In turn, Raven told Richard about her mother. How she'd lived only with her mother until she was 12. Her mother was in a car crash and was currently comatose. It was then that her father, whose existence she'd been entirely unaware of, decided to take her in. She informed him that the whole "Princess Diaries" affair was not as glamorous as it seemed.

Three weeks from their meeting, just a week before school was to start, he invited her to one of his parties.

She refused, saying she had work.

At this, Richard became curious. That night, he showed up as a customer at the restaurant she worked at.

He stayed until her shift was over (it was normally until 12 but a brawl had caused the employees to stay until the police came on her second week) and took the bus home with her.

The day after, when he came in for his daily nap, he asked why she worked, given her father's income.

She explained that her mother would've probably hated relying on him so much.

They developed a steady friendship, something Raven hadn't had since her best friend died.

Raven was content. Things were nice. That was, until school started.

/

Raven stared at her reflection in the mirror. She scowled. Everything was tailor made for her but she still felt severely uncomfortable.

She sighed, it would have to make do.

By the time she exited her apartment, with her school assigned backpack, she realised she was a little early.

She knocked on Richard's door.

He appeared almost five minutes later.

"Whoa. Is there someone you're trying to impress?" Raven asked, looking at his gelled hair.

He chuckled into his hand. "Doesn't it look cool? It makes me feel cool."

She laughed. She did that a lot around him. She realized he was wearing sunglasses, likely to hide his eyes - their redness and the bags under them.

Suddenly, he fingered the freshly cut tips of her dark hair.

"It's nice, but then again, I think I like your bed hair better."

She swatted his chest with her hand and made her way to the elevator.

"Do you tell people at school about your insomnia?" Raven asked, as they made their way down.

He shook his head. "I say it's an eye condition. Most people don't even know my real eye colour."

"What a shame, it's one of the very few nice things about you."

Richard strung an arm around Raven's shoulders. "You love me."

Raven felt her cheeks heat. "Tch, you wish, Boy Wonder."

They laughed.

Raven sighed when she reached the carpark. Despite her protests, her father had sent her a chauffeured limousine (complete with his corporation's insignia) to take her to school.

"Hide me," she said to Richard, standing behind him.

"Not a chance, Rae, you've got to accept your inner princess." He said. "I also don't think you're gutsy enough to ride with me on my bike."

Raven clutched onto the back of his blazer, remaining hidden behind his frame.

He twisted to meet her eyes.

"Try me." She said, eyes fierce.

"Miss Raven!"

Raven cursed under her breath.

As she was ushered into the limousine, Richard sent her a text.

_Good luck RaeRae 3_

She grimaced at the text and sent a reply.

_Dick._

/

Raven's first impression of her new school was that it was for posh rich people with way too much time on their hands. The school had a separate limousine parking lot as well a limousine dropping off bay.

She sighed, hesitant in her steps towards her classroom.

When she swung open the door, all the eyes in the room turned to her.

Under their scrutinizing glares, Raven felt like turning around and running off. She supposed a hole would suffice, though.

She spotted Richard talking somewhat animatedly to a group of his friends, she supposed.

As she moved to a free seat in the back of the classroom, she caught his eye.

She was going to smile but a girl from her other side hopped in front of him. She seemed like a bubbly girl; tall, tanned, with a model's figure and a smile as wide as the moon.

"Hello, my name is Kori Anders. You are new?"

Raven nodded. "I'm Raven."

"Raven Roth?" another voice called from behind the tanned girl.

"Yes." Raven answered.

The voice in question came from a tall bulky boy. She recognized him as Victor Stone.

He gave her a big grin. "You're teensier than they say."

Raven knew she was small, slight. The complete opposite of her father, who was known for his giant frame.

She gave him a small smile.

As the teacher came in, Raven sat down and turned to Richard again, but he wasn't looking in her direction.

It continued this way for the whole day.

Richard didn't look at her, didn't acknowledge her existence, at all.

By the end of the day, as she was travelling to her apartment in her father's limousine, she realised the hollow feeling in her chest.

She felt empty.

She buried herself in a textbook as soon she reached home.

She pulled on a sweater three sizes too large for her and curled up in front her couch.

Why wouldn't it go away?

She was sure he had his reasons. So why did she feel so abandoned?

Raven buried herself in studying. In her books. Just like she knew. Just like she always had.

/

"Raven? Raven!" She heard a voice yelling from some distance away.

_Go away. _

She covered her hears and buried her head into her knees. _Go away_.

She could still hear him. He barged into her apartment and ran to her.

He was shaking her shoulders.

When she opened her eyes to glare at him, her vision was blurred.

He seemed to freeze.

"Don't cry, I'm sorry." He said, sitting beside her, bringing an arm over his eyes.

She wouldn't look at him. "Sleep." she said, willing her voice not to quiver as it did.

She made to stand, but he pulled her down into his arms.

"I'm sorry," he breathed into her hair. "I'm sorry."

She felt tears slide down her chests and stain his black shirt. She punched at his chest. Punched and punched until her fingers remained clutched to the cloth.

His arms wound tight around her. "I'm sorry. I just, the last time I had a girlfriend, everyone started bullying her so much and I just, I couldn't stand the thought of that happening to you and… I know it's not an excuse, I'm sorry. Don't cry for me, okay? I'm sorry."

Raven pulled away, wiping the tears in her eyes with her sweater sleeves. "I'm not your girlfriend, Dick." She said, punching his shoulder.

"Yet."

"That's the shittiest way to ask someone out, and you know it."

"I'm sorry, Rae. But I love you. I don't want to see you hurt."

Raven pouted and rested her head against his chest. "I love you too," she mumbled. "But I can take care of myself."

They fell asleep there, in the middle of Raven's living room, leaning against her couch.

/

Raven didn't think the second day could be much worse than the first.

She'd been welcomed into a small group of nice people, and Richard was not ignoring her.

But on her way home — after she'd stayed behind helping Kori with her Literature homework, a couple of girls from a different class followed her.

"Can I help you?" She asked them.

"We heard you live with Richard Grayson." The blonde, tall one said.

"I live next to him. We're neighbours."

The girls' faces darkened.

"We'll give you one chance. Move out."

Raven raised an eyebrow. "And what if I don't?"

She supposed this is what Richard had been talking about. She almost didn't see the knife as the girl swung at her. But Raven had spent her childhood running from bullies; she'd learnt a fair amount of tricks.

The knife nicked the side of her neck, but Raven broke into a sprint towards the parking lot.

She ducked into her father's limousine wrapping a black scarf around her neck. Inside, she retrieved the first aid kit from her bag and treated the scratch, hissing as the antiseptic stung her skin.

She hid the wound with a black scarf on her way up to their floor, hoping Richard would still be in his room. It was wishful thinking.

He was standing right by the elevator, leaning against the wall checking his phone.

"Rae!" He waved.

She tried a smile, though she was fairly sure he could see through her façade by now.

"What happened?" He asked, concern lacing his words.

"Nothing much," she said, "I helped Kori with her Lit homework." She opened the door to her apartment and he followed her in.

"Why are you wearing a scarf?"

"It's cold out."

"I thought we agreed no secrets."

Raven sighed. "I kind of understand how you felt yesterday." She took off her scarf.

Richard gasped.

"It was some girls I hadn't seen before. They were the wearing the uniform, though. I didn't realise they had a knife." She saw the look on his face. "Don't worry, I managed to dodge it, it just scraped my neck a bit."

Richard brushed the side of the Band-Aid with his fingers. "This is my fault, I'm sorry."

"I thought we agreed no sorry's." Raven said, wrapping her arms around his torso.

She felt Richard chuckle against her.

"We did not. I don't want something like this to happen again."

"I'll be on guard."

"Or you could just stick to me. Like this. For extended periods of time. I don't think either of us would mind."

Raven giggled into his shoulder.

"Have you slept today?"

He shook his head.

"Sleep. I have my own homework to finish."

He pecked her nose and settled on her couch.

She'd just finished making her tea, just over an hour later when he started screaming.

"Richard! Richard!" Raven took his shaking shoulders, trying to wake up him.

His eyes snapped open.

"Nightmare?"

He nodded, taking her into his arms. "Just stay like this. Just stay." He was rocking back and forth lightly.

Raven stroked his back, trying to soothe out the shivers clinging to his spine.

"I guess it stopped working."

Richard sighed. "It's okay, it was only a matter of time."

"No, it's not. If not for this you would hardly sleep at all."

Silence encompassed them for a minute.

"It was about you." He said, finally.

"Hmm,"

"I was losing you."

"You won't lose me."

"But —"

"You know how to fight, right? Martial arts expert? So teach me."

Richard gave her a look. "Are you serious?"

Raven pressed her lips to his. "Of course."

Richard flipped them over on the couch, pinning her down.

"Lesson number one, kissing the instructor should happen at least twice every lesson."

He kissed her vigorously, hungrily.

And she kissed him back with equal the power.

/

It took them a few more days to find a suitable sleeping plan for Richard.

It turned out that he could sleep as long as they were sleeping together. Raven thought the clichéd-ness of it all was hilarious, but submitted. After all, it was a situation which benefitted both parties.

Then one day, when Raven had stayed late at school, after finishing her tutoring session with Kori, Richard walked into the classroom.

"You look tired." She commented.

"You slept over at Kori's last night. Of course I'm tired."

"Well, that's an improvement. It means you haven't had coffee."

"I haven't needed coffee since I found you." He sat at her desk, hunched over, head in his arms, and looked up at her.

"You're horribly cheesy." She said, pressing a kiss to his forehead.

He hummed. "You love me."

"I do."

Raven had just bent over to pack the last of her things into her bag and when she straightened, Richard lay fast asleep on her desk.

"Stupid." She mumbled affectionately, letting her fingers brush through his hair.

Perhaps, she thought, coming to Titans Academy wasn't as horrible as she had first thought it'd be.


	3. Birthday

"So, I've been taking cooking lessons." Raven said, sipping on her mug of hot tea. Today it was chamomile.

Robin nodded. "I take it we weren't as subtle as we hoped last time you made pancakes?"

Raven smiled. "Well… in your favour, they were pretty horrendous."

She handed him his coffee over the counter.

"Thanks."

The two of them made their way to the sofa, Raven curling up her feet under her thighs and Robin crossing his legs. Raven tilted her head slightly to rest it on Robin's shoulder.

"So, how are they going?" Robin asked as he flicked channels.

"Good. I learned how to bake a cake. Without giving someone food poisoning."

"That's good."

They sat together in a comfortable silence; mornings had always been theirs. The other titans woke closer to noon than sunrise, so Raven and Robin had quiet mornings all to themselves. This particular morning, however, the other titans were in the middle of their week-long trip to Titan's East, to help with some villains there.

"Are you still following the lead from last week?" Raven asked, her tone slightly sharp.

Robin chuckled half-heartedly. He sighed. "It's keeping me up at night, to be honest."

"I knew that, you haven't come to bed with me since well over two weeks now." Her tone was not quite accusatory; it was slightly reprimanding.

"Sorry. It's just that all that paperwork…"

"You could always just ask me to help you."

"It's boring. It's mundane and kind of annoying and I think you have better things to do with your free time. Like cooking classes."

"You are a lost cause, Boy Wonder." Raven said, setting her drink on the coffee table and settling herself on Robin's lap.

"I know. I'm horrible at relationships." He said after she kissed him.

Robin's arms wrapped around Raven's waist as she leaned in to press their foreheads together.

"If something's bothering you, you should tell me. And I know it sounds weird coming from me, but if you don't share your burdens, eventually it'll be too much and you'll crumble under the pressure."

"Are you speaking from experience? Because I recall a certain empath — mmph!"

His words were muffled as she kissed him again, tasting like his favourite flavour, with hints of chamomile tea.

"Share. With. Me." Each word was separated by a kiss to his face, one on his forehead, one on his nose, one on his cheek.

"Would it shock you to hear that you're not the only one with birthday issues?"

She nuzzled into his neck, slightly shaking her head.

"You know, right? From that time you were in my head. There were a lot of 'when you turn 18' promises is all."

"For your information, I didn't see each and every little detail in your head. I saw the outline, sort of like the blurb or summary. If I'd read the whole thing, I wouldn't be asking you to share with me."

He kissed her hair.

"You're awfully affectionate today, Rae. Not that I'm complaining."

"Don't get used to it. It's because there's no one here to walk in on us now." She mumbled into his neck.

"So I get your affectionate self all week? That's tempting."

"Enough to leave that lead until something new comes up?"

"Perhaps."

"This is where you were supposed to say, of course, my dear Raven, how could you can suspected otherwise." Raven deadpanned.

Robin cleared his throat. "Of course —"

She kissed him again, this time, letting her desire explode out of her and into him. His arms wound tighter around her and her hands tugged at his hair as he let his tongue explore her familiar mouth.

When they broke away, Raven was grinning. "You're not that bad at relationships."

/

Robin heard a crash in the dead of the night. He had been doing paperwork, after Raven was already sleeping, of course, and suddenly a crash sounded from the Titans Tower living room.

Robin sprinted there.

The room was dark as he crept in, eyes open for any intruders.

An ominous glow appeared in the centre of the room.

As Robin inched closer he recognized it.

"Happy 18th Birthday, Richard Grayson."

Robin collapsed onto the floor. He sat there, cross-legged.

"I thought you were an intruder."

"It was payback." She grinned.

Raven set the cake down on the benchtop and pulled him up into a kiss.

"Make a wish. You get one of the candles."

Raven pointed to the 1 and the 8 decorating the top of her green, red and yellow cake.

"I get only one?"

"Yes, I'm making a wish on the other one."

Robin laughed. "Fine."

Together, they blew out the candles and fed each other bits of the cake.

"You know, it's edible." Robin said, looking thoughtful, while dotting Raven's lips with a bit of icing.

"Dick," she retaliated by smearing icing down the right side of his face and then proceeding to suck it off. "It's delicious."

Robin took her lips in his mouth, cleaning the icing off. "Indeed it is."

They were settled in a lazy embrace, Raven's arms hanging off Robin's shoulders, and Robin's arms curled around Raven's waist; their bodies pressed together.

"What did you wish for?" Raven asked.

Robin leant forward to touch their foreheads. "That I could do better by you this year."

"That was a stupid wish, you already do better by me."

He smiled. "Why? What did you wish for?"

Raven grinned. "That you'd finally rid yourself of that horrid traffic light costume."

"I don't understand which way you mean that, Rae."

"Perhaps I mean it in both ways."

"Twice in one day is awfully ambitious."

"First I'm awfully affectionate, then awfully ambitious? You've sure got a thing for alliteration, huh? And can you really blame me? I've been abstaining for almost three weeks now."

"Then how can I not grant your wish?" Robin said, picking her up bridal style and making towards his bedroom. "Oh and for the record, the alliteration was purely coincidence."

Raven tugged his hair back and crushed their mouths together before they'd even left the room.


	4. Evil AU

"You're stunning as usual, Mrs Grayson." Said the Boy Wonder, holding out an arm for the dark haired woman to take.

She laced her arm around his, smiling knowingly. "Why thank you, Mr Grayson."

They'd been married for almost five years. (Together for thrice as long but no one needed to know that). She was notorious for settling the renowned playboy down.

The two of them entered the town hall arm in arm.

"Presenting Mr and Mrs Richard Grayson."

They moved straight into the spotlight, letting the reporters have their fill for the evening. Their host stood on the red-carpeted stage with them, taking commemorative photos and making a show of good business ties. He was a plump old man in his late fifties and had been running one of the major enterprises of the city for over twenty-five years. Tonight was his retirement-slash-hand-over party, which he was dedicating to his son, who was nowhere in sight.

Mr and Mrs Grayson left the stage and entered the flurry of business power elites.

The party was typical of elites. They stood around making fake-pleasant conversation while gossiping about others.

Neither Richard nor his wife were very fond of it. But, they too, had to keep up appearances.

They dispersed into the crowd, finding familiar and not-so-familiar faces to chatter with.

"You're looking lovely, Rachel." drawled one of the older men. This particular man was named David Smith, he was the benefactor of a national enterprise, Smith Corporations, and had kept his eye on Rachel ever since she'd married Richard.

She smiled lightly as he kissed her hand, eyeing Richard.

"Mr Smith, you look younger every time I see you!" He greeted, shaking hands.

"Ah, Dick, my boy, you're on fire these days. Wayne is a lucky fella, I'll say. He must be so proud of you." David Smith said, feigning joviality.

The party continued on in this fashion. A congratulatory remark for Richard's success here, a compliment for their appearances there, a complaint about a rival company almost everywhere.

It was well into the night by the time Richard made his way upstairs to a spare room.

It was even later by the time Rachel did the same, after walking past David Smith and smirking at him.

The older man took a look at the chit that she'd shoved into his hand.

_Room 1589_

/

David Smith tapped on the door of room 1589.

"Come in," her voice beckoned from within.

He twisted the doorknob and opened the door. "Rachel, darling," he said, "to be honest, I almost didn't think you had it in you, not after ignoring all my advances."

The room was dark.

She didn't turn, but he heard a chuckle escape her lips.

"To think that you'd be so forward, my dear. Frankly, I am impressed." He closed the door and flicked the lock.

The man had taken one step towards her, when he found himself incapacitated. His body hit the floor hard.

Raven turned.

"Tell me again, Mr Smith, what exactly you told me the day you met me."

She inched closer to him, her hands glowing in the moonlight.

Richard's voice came from behind him. "I believe I remember."

David Smith tried moving, tried shrieking but his body wouldn't respond.

"It's a drug, Mr Smith. Resisting it is futile. In a few moments it will kill you and everyone will think it was cardiac arrest." Raven said, smiling. "Now, what exactly was it that he said, Richard?"

"I don't think I've seen you around before, are you a new employee?"

At that moment, David Smith felt a pain so sharp in his leg that he was sure one of them was tearing it off.

"I am Richard Grayson's wife."

Another pang of pain from his left leg.

"Is that so, you should come around to my estate sometime, you know, to look around."

"I will find a time when Richard is not busy."

The pain rocketed up his right arm.

"No, no, the boy has seen it far too many times to count. You should come around when you're free, you know what I mean?"

"I do not."

His left arm was engulfed in the searing pain.

"Richard is still a boy, you deserve someone more experience. And considering your background, you could surely make a buck or two." Richard was gritting his teeth.

"And this is the part that I didn't say to your face because I'd already walked away."

David Smith's chest flared.

"Die, you bastard."

/

"Honey, listen to this. They found a body at the party we went to last night."

"What? Was it… murder?"

"No, he died of a heart attack, it was just an unfortunate time, I guess."

"How sad."

"And look here. Apparently Nightwing and The Raven were in the neighbourhood last night. Two banks were robbed and the Titans were utterly defeated. Again."

"That duo is crazy invincible. The Titans are lucky they don't tend to stage plans like the Joker and other villains."

"Indeed."

Mr Grayson and his wife stared at each other knowingly and she tossed the newspaper out of his hands, lacing her arms around him, resting her head in the crook of his neck.

"Ah. Look. It's raining out."

/

They stood at their balcony, in the rain, staring at the permanent blood stains on their hands.

Raven was reminded of another day, long in her past, when a shaking boy had taken a trembling, broken girl into his arms and whispered, "No, you're not wrong, the world is wrong. The whole world is wrong."

The girl had clung to him and rid herself of all the tears she would ever cry, and he did the same. "The world is wrong." She had said. "The world is evil."

He took her in her arms again tonight, but neither were trembling nor crying nor broken. She lay her head on his chest, damp hair on wet skin, and held him close enough to hear his heartbeat. As long as he was on her side, she would forsake the entire world.

As long as they were together, the whole world could be damned.


	5. Touch

Robin and Raven trudged forward in the knee-deep snow. The blizzard blew hard against them as they pushed forward in the vast expanse.

Robin turned to look at Raven, who was getting tired of levitating herself enough to walk on the snow without sinking. He could almost see the slight tremble in her legs under her cloak. When she finally sunk into the snow, he turned.

The Teen Titans had been fighting a villain in Jump City, when some malfunction of the villain's teleporter threw all five of them into a frozen wasteland, probably somewhere in the Antarctic. They'd split up into two teams to find said villain, before they'd ended up getting stuck in this snowstorm.

Robin bent down and helped her up. She'd fought the hardest, trying to keep up with the villain using her own teleportation. But it had taken a toll on her and he was only now seeing it.

"Are you okay to walk?" He asked.

She nodded and stood back up, only to fall over in the next step.

"I'm just tired." She said.

Robin turned away and scanned their landscape. There were several hills, mounds of snow and cliffs around. He spotted a side of one of the mountainous lumps where there seemed to be a hole in the rock. A cave that was half blocked off from the snowstorm outside.

"Could you get us over there?" Robin said, pointing.

Raven squinted, following his line of sight and nodded once, before enveloping them in her raven and flying to the cave.

The two of them ducked in and began to work at fully blocking the exit with rocks and snow.

As Robin stuck the last rock in place, the last sliver of light disappeared from the cave.

"Robin?" Raven's voice echoed eerily.

"I think I have a flashlight." Robin shuffled around his utility belt, trying to find it.

His fingers touched it and he brought it out, only to have it fall on the ground with a loud CRACK.

Robin heard Raven sigh.

Robin and Raven both bent down and butted heads.

"Ow!"

"Sorry."

They both felt around the ground for the torch, skimming each other's hands with the tips of their fingers and jerking away at the electrifying touch.

"Screw it, let's just wait for this storm to pass. I'm gonna take your hand, okay?" Robin said cautiously, patting the ground in search of her hand.

She caught his hand first.

"Lead the way, Boy Blunder."

Robin stepped around, tapping at the ground before putting his foot down, and moving in the direction he thought lead to one of the cave's walls.

Their eyes were adjusting; Robin turned to look at Raven out of the corners of his eyes.

He'd been sensing a strange aura about her. Not quite afraid but not so courageous. Not quite anxious but not so stable.

She looked up to meet his eyes.

"I don't like it here. I feel trapped." She said, grimacing.

"If anything happens, I'll get us out. I promise."

"I know." She said, curling her arm a little tighter around his.

He felt warm.

They reached the wall of the cave and sat down beside each other, leaning against it.

Raven shifted away from him, slightly and he felt the warmth from earlier seep out of his body.

"Your touch is warm." She said, and he thought he saw her cheeks colouring.

"S-so come closer. It's freezing."

Robin awaited her reaction; he wasn't certain whether it would be favourable to him or he would be blown out of the cave.

She shuffled towards him a little, hesitantly pressing her side to his and laying her head on his shoulder.

Warmth exploded into his body, fluttered out from each point of his body that was touching hers.

It was comfortable.

He tilted his head towards hers and like that the two of them fell asleep.

/

Beastboy, Starfire and Cyborg had been searching for Robin and Raven for hours.

Their footprints had been covered so their only method of locating them was their communicators.

The communicator signals led them to a hill-like area.

"It's coming from inside that thing."

Starfire blasted through the wall and zipped inside with Cyborg.

"Robin! Raven!"

They found Robin and Raven sleeping against the wall of the cave, leaning on each other.

"Sshh!" Robin's voice came suddenly. "She's still asleep. Come back later."


	6. Role Reversal AU

He'd been avoiding her. That much, she could tell.

She'd walk into a room and he would either make a beeline for the door or keep his eyes locked on his newspaper or the television or whatever he was doing at the time. To make things worse, he'd also shielded her mind away from his — she almost regretted teaching him how to do that. Almost.

So, she had no idea what was wrong and what she had done to make things this way. And every time she tried to ask, he disappeared out of sight or kept studiously ignoring her, even when it was just the two of them in the room.

One morning, she finally cracked at grabbed his arm; but before she could even ask him why the hell he was avoiding her, she felt a spike of something… red? Anger and embarrassment and something else mixed in between.

He tore his arm away from her and said, "Don't. Touch. Me. Raven." before stalking off.

She had really had enough.

She teleported in front of him. "Just tell me what I've done. I'll fix it."

He sighed and brought a hand to his face. "I'm sorry, Raven, I — It's not you. It's me, okay."

She grimaced at the crappy break-up line, though they were never together in the first place.

That night, she sat at her window, knowing it was silly. She'd never been one to believe in someone or something granting your wishes. She'd always had to grant her own, she'd been the one to pave her own destiny and write her own fate. But tonight, she wished. Staring up at the navy sky, at the glistening sparkles that dotted the velvet background, she wished.

I wish, I could understand him better. I wish, he would stop ignoring me. I wish, things can go back to the way they were between us.

She wished and she slept, dreaming about fairy tales and knights and things she hadn't dreamt about since her childhood. She also dreamt of circuses. And flying through the air. And crashing down. And she dreamt of… herself? She was lying on top of herself. And the self that was pinned down was blushing, lips swollen, hair mussed, clothes… practically none.

This was strange, she thought looking down at herself.

She woke up to a throbbing pain in her lower body.

It was a foreign pain… if she could even call it that. It just felt… weird.

She lifted her quilt — she wondered why it was red briefly but really hadn't been paying attention to her quilt cover last night.

As she shuffled up to a sitting position the pain slowly ebbed away, and she felt something sticky on her legs.

She looked down to her legs to see… something that shouldn't have been there.

She was wearing boxers, for one, which she obviously didn't, and she had a dick between her legs.

"What the fuck!" She screamed. Her voice had been masculine… it was… Robin's voice.

She looked around and noted that, yes, this was indeed Robin's room.

She looked down at her chest and realised, not only was she shirtless but she didn't have any breasts.

She realised she had somehow unconsciously been transported into Robin's body. But, unlike the previous time when he was battling Slade, she couldn't feel his consciousness anywhere.

Then she widened her eyes. What if… he was in her body.

She heard a knock at the door.

She jolted and rummaged around the room looking for something decent to slip on.

She grabbed a towel and was about to tie it around her chest, but there was nothing to hold it up there anymore. She sighed and tied it low enough so that it would stay.

The door opened before she could turn around.

She turned. To face herself.

"Robin?" she asked.

"Raven?" he squeaked — which sounded positively awful to her ears, but to the body she was currently within, it seemed to react… excitedly.

As she stared at herself, or, Robin in her body, who had decided to show up wearing nothing but her negligee, the memory of her earlier dream flashed to her mind, as well as many previous others that weren't hers.

Oh.

She felt his body heat up considerably and she suddenly felt extremely uncomfortable.

She turned away, not looking at herself.

"What the hell happened?" Robin, in her own voice, as her.

"I - I don't know. I just… wished to understand." Realisation made her eyes, or his eyes as it were, widen.

She turned back to face her body and made sure to keep her gaze locked to her own face. It was considerably difficult.

"What did you do?!" Robin sounded desperate.

"I wished on a star." Raven said dropping to the floor, leaning against Robin's bed.

"You wished… on a star? For what?! For this?! Change it back, Raven!" The lightbulb exploded.

"I don't know how! I didn't wish for this, I just wished to understand why you were avoiding me like the plague! I didn't know that…"

Raven's face blushed ten shades of pink on grey. Robin brought her hands up to her face and crouched into a ball on the ground. "So you saw it."

Raven pouted and blushed also. "Yeah."

"Are you disgusted? Don't you think I'm revolting?"

"It was strange. But I don't know… I felt gross looking at myself like that… but I don't think I mind it if it's you." She covered Robin's face. "It's weird."

"Sorry."

"How long have you had these?"

"Since, well, since we ended up sleeping on each other in that cave. I thought you were beautiful and your touch made me feel… really, really hot."

She nodded.

"I thought your touch was… warm, too. I felt… comfortable."

He nodded, falling onto her knees.

"So, what do we do, now?"

Raven reached Robin's arm out to her shoulder.

"I wished upon a star, Robin." She pulled her body closer to Robin's. "If it's so much like a fairy tale, then there's only one thing to do. And I know you've read and watched enough fairy tales to know what it is."

She saw her face blush.

Robin brought her hands to his face and pressed their lips together.

Raven closed his eyes.

And she opened hers.

"It worked?" She said, looking down to what was indeed her chest and her arms and her arms and her negligee.

"It worked." Robin said.

"I can't believe you ran out of my room in my negligee. Without even the outer coat." She said, gesturing to the silk garment that only went down to her mid-thigh.

"Well… I was a bit preoccupied by being in your body."

Raven raised an eyebrow. "Interesting choice of words, Boy Wonder. I think I finally understand why they call you that."

Robin groaned. "You can't say that and then expect me not to kiss you, right?"

"It would," she said bringing her lips to his neck, "be unreasonable," and up to his lips, "wouldn't it?" She breathed.

"Raven." He said her name like a moan.

She kissed him hard, her tongue battling his.

He picked her up and pinned her down on his bed.

"This is starting to look a lot like your dream."

He silenced her by sucking on the skin of her neck. Her moan made him lose his mind.

"I've always wanted to say this once." She said, voice strained.

"What?" He asked, sitting up, straddling her hips.

"Is that a gun in your pocket or are you just happy to see me?"

"Fuck you." He said, resuming trailing his lips down her shoulder.

"Please." She brought her hands from his back to his hair and tugged it up to her mouth.


	7. Winter

The Teen Titans had decided to visit Tokyo. This time, as a through and through vacation, leaving Jump City to Titans East.

So there they were, standing in the middle of Narita Airport in civilian clothes.

Richard wore sunglasses while Raven had recently cut her hair into a fringe to hide her chakra gem. Beast Boy and Cyborg were less easy to manage and both were currently wearing holographic watches.

Since their last visit, Raven had, unbeknownst to all the other titans, taken up learning Japanese and thus, both of the females in their team were able to communicate effectively with the locals.

They split up in to two groups once they reached Tokyo. Raven and Richard were visiting one of Tokyo's many museums and the others decided to go around Roppongi.

It was the middle of January, and while there were few still on holiday from their winter break, most people were back at school and work and the tourist attractions were fairly crowd-less.

Richard turned to Raven as they separated from the other titans.

"What?" She asked, not lifting her gaze from studying the map in her hands.

"Are we really going to the museum?" He asked.

"If you wanted to walk around Roppongi with the others you should have gone with them." She answered, beginning to walk.

"Aw, don't be like that Rae, it's our first date in Tokyo, we should do something fun!" He said, stuffing his cold fingers into his jacket pockets.

Raven sighed, a fluff of white escaped from her mouth. "Well, where do you want to go? And if you now say 'anywhere as long as it's with you' I will personally rip out your tongue and feed it to an intergalactic demon."

Richard laughed, putting an arm around her narrow shoulders. They'd both grown in the last few years, as the Teen Titans were no longer 'teens'. But Richard, now known as Nightwing, had grown quite a bit more than her and as such, was now towering over everyone but Cyborg. And Raven, had gone from being the second shortest in their team, to the shortest. She came up to his neck and he loved it. It meant he could hide her in his arms whenever he wanted.

She leaned in to his warmth, bringing her arms up to hug his waist. Her blue coat was the same colour as her cloak and she would have had the hood up if not for Robin constantly tugging it down to see her face.

They walked to the museum, and he dragged her into a café in front of it.

They, or she, ordered a coffee, a tea and some warm toast and sat down by the window.

"Hey!" he suggested suddenly, as they were waiting for their food and beverages to arrive.

"What? You're loud." She said.

"We should go ice-skating!"

"We could have done that back at home."

"Please, Rae, we've never done it together before."

She flushed slightly and nodded as the waiter arrived to deliver their food.

They ate accompanied by Richard's incessant stories of his ice-skating ventures in Gotham and how Bruce had never cared for it and how Alfred had taught him.

Raven nodded in silence; she liked hearing about Richard's past, or what he would tell her. She felt like it strengthened their bond.

After eating, they bypassed the museum and fumbled their way to an open ice rink, complete with a beautiful ice sculpture in the middle.

They slipped on their skates and skated onto the ice.

Richard discovered that Raven was already quite settled on the ice and he sighed.

"What? You're unhappy that I can actually skate?"

"Well if you can already skate then the romance of this activity just disappeared didn't it? I wanted to have you fall all over me, Rae." He said, eyes wishful.

Raven giggled softly into her hand. "I wouldn't say the romance is gone completely." She pulled out a pair of earphones and tucked one into his ear.

She reached into her pocket and played a song he couldn't see. He recognized it.

"Would you dance, if I asked you to dance?" he mouthed, as she curled her arms around his neck. He placed his arms around her waist, hugging her to him as they twirled around on the ice, laughing into each other.

As they slow danced on the ice, Richard leaned in to kiss Raven. His tongue expertly re-explored the familiar edges of her mouth, and he could feel her knees begin to give out.

He didn't expect her fall outright, sending them both keeling into the snow.

At his shocked face she blushed darker. "I don't think you know the effect you have on me."

"You can take my breath away, too, if that's what you mean." he said, before resuming to kiss her senseless.

"Richard, wait." She said.

He pulled himself up, away from her. "What's wrong?"

She sat up and looked at him pointedly. "My coat's all wet. And it's cold."

"Oh."

They got up and she rummaged through her backpack.

She had a second coat but… "It's Starfire's." She said at his look. The coat was a light purple colour, similar to Starfire's regular uniform with pink fluffy cuffs.

"You look cute." He said, as she shuffled out of her blue coat and into Starfire's purple one.

She pouted and squeezed her arms around her body. She should've known. Starfire didn't feel the cold as much as the rest of them, and as such probably had coats with less insulation.

"It's cold." She said.

"It matches your hair." He said, fingering the tips of her fringe.

He tugged at the red scarf around his neck and curled it around hers as well, pulling her into his arms, encasing her in his embrace.

"Thanks, Boy Wonder."

He pressed his lips to her hair in response and she hummed.

They decided it wasn't so bad to just sit on the park bench with each other's warmth. Until it started snowing.

They returned to their lodge, a beautiful, traditional Japanese-style inn and waited for the others to return in a warm covered hot spring.

By the time she'd rid herself of her clothes and washed off, Richard was already waiting for her in the water.

"You look gorgeous." He said as she stepped in.

She blushed and he wasn't sure whether it was because of his comment or the heat.

She waded towards him and pecked his cheek.

In response, he ravished her lips.

"I'm fairly sure this one is supposed to be for me and Starfire only." She said between his kisses.

"I'm fairly sure she isn't even here yet." He answered.

Raven raised an eyebrow as the other titan's voices seeping into their vicinity.

Richard sighed and kissed her one last time before escaping to the males' hot spring.

They ended up going to the museum, as per Raven's wishes, the next day.


End file.
